


The End

by Bookwormscififan



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Unus and Annus review the results of their "experiment" as Mark and Ethan approach the end.
Kudos: 10





	The End

“Millions of people.”

Mark and Ethan stood staring at their reflections in the mirror.

The reflections had lives of their own; two monochromatic-suited figures with blank looks on their faces.

“Time’s up. It’s time to go.”

The YouTubers were silent, trying to find words.

“How did we do?” Ethan asked, always doubtful. Mark turned to look at him, a soft smile on his face.

Unus took a deep breath, then opened his mouth to speak.

“The content was never a test. It was an experiment. Give mortals a time limit, see what they do.”

“And what did you think of our results?” Mark asked, growing annoyed with cryptic speeches.

“You changed lives,” Annus stated, deep voice booming in the dark room.

“Others had more time. Some, less. You took your time and found a creative way to spend it,” Unus continued, face set.

“But did we do a good job?” Ethan insisted, eyes welling with tears.

“Millions of people have voiced their stories. None will ever be the same again.” Annus responded.

“You helped people to find themselves,” Unus continued.

Ethan couldn’t speak. Tears were streaming down his face, and Mark placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We wanted to teach them about death, and moving on from it,” Mark stated. Annus nodded solemnly.

“You taught them far more than that. You taught them about friendship, and creativity, and being comfortable with who they are.”

“We taught them all that? But we had one goal...” Ethan stated, eyes wide.

“One goal can parent others, and so many viewers already use your content for inspiration or help,” Annus pointed out.

“In conclusion, you helped millions in an unfortunate year, and when the time came, you both closed off the project in a creative and meaningful way. Well done.”

The lights began to flicker, and the reflected figures started to fade.

“You did a good job. Now, we have to go. We will meet again.”

Mark and Ethan watched Unus and Annus fade completely, leaving them alone in the room, looking at their own reflections. Mark took a deep breath, then turned to Ethan.

“What now?”


End file.
